deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Smart Vision (DXMD)
Smart Vision returns as an augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. ''When activated, it highlights specific objects such as humans in the environment, as well as their respective wireframe skeletons, giving an augmented reality take on their dimensions, positions, and 'real' pose. The basic augmentation just highlights humans and bots, both neutral and hostile, but it can be upgraded to show items of interest, such as weapons and ammunition. Description :''Smart Vision is an optical membrane implant that enables users already equipped with the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis to locate and reveal persons and robots beyond walls and obstacles. :By emitting frequency-modulated carrier waves, the sensor detects body heat, heart rate, respiration, and electrical activity, and then, through collaboration with the Wayfinder Radar, assembles a complete image of the persons or devices producing the detectable effect. :It sends a two-dimensional representation of the target's silhouette to the retinal prosthesis, where it is projected as an overlay onto the user's field of view. :Highlight nearby targets on the field of view. :*Activation cost: 2 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: High Upgrades Wall-Penetrating Imager :The frequency modulated transmitter installed in the Smart Vision package provides limited-range penetration of low-density objects and cover obstacles, immediately revealing persons and devices present. :Locate enemies, robots, and devices through walls or other solid objects. :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: High Rough Transmitter Tuning :Due to the sensitivity to the ambient electromagnetic field produced by the user's other installed augmentations, the Smart Vision frequency transmitters require a dedicated power supply to counteract a negative signal-to-noise ratio. With fine-tuning, the frequency modulator can be set to cancel-out the noise from the user's EM field, requiring less energy. :Slightly reduce Smart Vision energy consumption. :*Upgrade requirement: Wall-Penetrating Imager :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: Medium Fine Transmitter Tuning :Near-perfect tuning of the Smart Vision frequency modulator can significantly reduce the augmentation's power requirement. :Greatly reduce Smart Vision energy consumption. :*Upgrade requirement: Rough Transmitter Tuning :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: Low Magpie :Programmed to recognize thousands of item shapes, global ISO/IEC identification numbers, matrix codes, and manufacturer specifications, the MAGPIE upgrade to the Smart Vision's base system scans the visible area for useful items. :Highlights useful items within the confines of the Smart Vision's area of effect. :*Upgrade requirement: Wall-Penetrating Imager :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: Low Notes * Smart Vision synergizes with Remote Hacking to allow Jensen to target objects far away or hidden from view. * Moving while using Smart Vision appears to increase energy usage. * Significant audio changes occur while Smart Vision is in use, allowing players to pick up conversations and other sounds he may not normally hear. * Jensen may deactivate Smart Vision while remotely hacking objects. * Smart Vision, when zoomed in, will also reveal if an enemy is augmented including their augmentations. This feature can be used to reveal the augmentations of fake Tarvos guards at the Apex Centre. * The magpie firmware update, while it adds invaluable utility to the aug, also increases the power consumption, and it's not possible to deactivate it once attained. * Smart vision is a very uncommon augmentation, Adam Jensen being one of few who possess it. * Smart vision, when toggled on, provides a 24 meter sound radius. * Having Punch Through Wall augmentation is not necessary to identify breakable walls. Gallery Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations Category:Eyes Augmentation